


"He Lives in You"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, reference to major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I always thought being a twin was a hard thing."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He Lives in You"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["He Lives in You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhbR7W44Pd8) from "The Lion King 2").
> 
> Hey, I made a Disney song that was supposed to be encouraging and comforting really, really sad.
> 
> (Edited a line because I'm dumb).

South punches the mirror, shards falling like broken stars, her hand coming back bloody. There was a reason she didn't take her helmet off much these days, a reason why she avoided her reflection as much as possible.

He was looking at her.

She always resented being a twin, from the way her parents dressed them alike to the way everyone lumped them together, expecting them to be a package deal. She _hated it_.

He was always there, always looking at her. He was in her reflection, in the cant of her nose and the squint of her eyes. He saw everything, everything she did and she _couldn't escape._

She might not have been the one to pull the trigger, but she was every bit as responsible in North's death as the one that did. It was easier than she would like to admit to ignore North's cries, to walk away from where he was pinned down, to put him in the position to be killed. The Meta was predictable and paid little attention to the twin without an AI.

She let her jealousy and bitter resentment take over, to cloud any positive feeling she had for her brother until nothing was left but a feeling of inadequacy so vile she could taste it.

It wasn't until she was kneeling by his body did she start to regret what she had done.

She had been telling the truth when Wash had come to collect North's equipment.

_'All I ever wanted was to have my own life. And here I am now, just wondering how I'm gonna live without him.'_

_Live without him._

She was never alone, he was _always there_ , reminding her in the darkest nights that he cared, that he was there, and she could just _scream_ she was so frustrated.

South stared at her reflection, the millions of ways it splintered, the darkening circles under her eyes making her look even paler than before. If she stared too long, she could swear she could see North behind her, a frown on his face, hand landing on her shoulder, trying to console her.

She closes her eyes.

She could still hear Theta's screams, the frantic crying of a child watching a parent be killed and not being able to do a thing about it.

She didn't expect that voice to turn angry, to start shouting at her through her headset.

_'Where were you! North needed you! How could you leave him behind! Please come back! North's not breathing! We need you! North needs you! Please, there's something coming! Help, they're taking me-!'_

A buzzing fills her head, then nothing. 

She's breathing hard, Theta's screams bouncing off the bathroom walls. 

She slams her hand against the mirror again, ignoring the cuts littering her hand, tries her best to block out the last of Theta's shouts, his voice bastardized and taken over with the voices of other AI, angry and cutting, reminding her that she can never escape. 

_'He lives in you!'_

**Author's Note:**

> _He lives in you  
>  He lives in me  
> He watches over  
> Everything we see  
> Into the water  
> Into the truth  
> In your reflection  
> He lives in you_


End file.
